Quetzals Mob
The Quetzals was found by accident in October 2009 when five females, one Whiskers and four Van Helsing, were seen in the company of three long-term Elveera males. Flo and Ash seem to have settled into the dominant positions. Dominant Pair When the group was discovered Flo and Ash had already established themselves as the dominant pair. Current Members The Questzals have 22 members as of December 2012. Flo (VWF090)' Dominant Female' Ash (VEM108) Dominant Male Tyrone (VQZM001) Amber (VQZF002) Heleconia (VQZF003) Ranger (VQZM004) Tonya (VQZF005) Valery (VQZF006) Nero (VQZM007) Kisha (VQZF008) Henry (VQZM009) Tango (VQZM010) Saphora (VQZF012) Korro (VQZM013) Arya (VQZF015) Saphira (VQZF016) Eragon (VQZM017) Brom (VQZM018) Tami (VQZF019) Kat Corbett (VQZF020) Stryker (VQZM021) Sluggo (VQZM022) VQZF024 VQZM025 All Known Members A list of meerkats born or joined the Quetzals. Flo (VWF090) Ash (VEM108) Gijima (VEM118) Mr. Scruff (VEM122) Chole (VVHF003) Juani (VVHF004) Tortilla (VVHF006) Troy (VVHF007) Tyrone (VQZM001) Amber (VQZF002) Heleconia (VQZF003) Ranger (VQZM004) Tonya (VQZF005) Valery (VQZF006) Nero (VQZM007) Kisha (VQZF008) Henry (VQZM009) Tango (VQZM010) VQZF011 Saphora (VQZF012) Latrina (VQZF013) VQZM014 Arya (VQZF015) Saphira (VQZF016) Eragon (VQZM017) Brom (VQZM018) Tami (VQZF019) Kat Corbett (VQZF020) Stryker (VQZM021) Sluggo (VQZM022) Rivals The Quetzals main rivals are the Underdog. Their other rivals are the X-Men and Zebra. History Ocober 2009: '''Flo, Chole, Juani, Tortilla and Troy teamed up with Ash, Gijima and Mr Scruff. Flo and Ash became the dominant pair. '''November 2009: '''Juani aborted. Mr. Scruff went roving. '''December 2009: '''Flo was pregnant. Chole and Juanu were evicted. '''January 2010: '''Flo gave birth to Tyrone, Amber, Heleconia and Ranger '''February 2010: '''Mr. Scruff went roving. '''March 2010: Juani and Troy were pregnant. Gijima and Mr. Scruff went roving. April 2010: '''Chole was pregnant. Juani lost her litter and Tortilla aborted. '''May 2010: '''Chole aborted. Gijima and Mr. Scruff went roving. One encounter with newly formed Zebra '''June 2010: One encounter with Underdogs. July 2010: '''Flo was pregnant. Chole, Jauni and Troy were evicted. Mr. Scruff went roving. '''August 2010: Flo gave birth to Tonya, Valery and Nero. September 2010: Flo aborted. Chole was pregnant. Gijima and Mr. Scruff went roving. October 2010: Chole aborted. Gijima and Mr. Scruff went roving. November 2010: '''Mr. Scruff went roving. One encounter with Underdogs. '''December 2010: Flo was pregnant. Gijima, Mr. Scruff and Tyrone went roving. Gijima and Mr. Scruff left the group and formed the Ninjas. Janaury 2011: Flo gave birth to Kisha, Tango, Henry and VQZF011. February 2011: VQZF011 was predated. Tortila and Troy were pregnant. Tyron went roving. Two encounters with Underdogs. March 2011: '''Troy and Torila lost their litters.Tyrone and Ranger went roving. ' '''April 2011:' Flo was pregnant. Chole, Juani, Tortilla and Troy were evicted and left the group to form the Warriors. Two encounters with Underdogs. May 2011: Flo gave birth to Sephora, Korro and VQZM014. June 2011: Three encounters with Underdogs. July 2011: '''VQZM014 was predated. '''August 2011: Amber aborted. Tyrone and Ranger went roving. One encounter with X-Men. September 2011: Flo was pregnant. Amber and Heleconia were evicted. October 2011: ''' Flo gave birth to Brom, Saphira, Eragon and Arya. '''November 2011: Two encounters with Underdogs and X-Men. December 2011: '''Tyrone, Ranger and Nero went roving. Three encounters with X-Men. '''Janaury 2012: Two encounters with Underdogs. February 2012: '''Flo was pregnant. Amber, Heleconia, Valery and Tonya were evicted. One encounter with Underdogs. '''March 2012: Flo gave birth to Tami, Kat Corbett, Stryker and Sluggo. April 2012: '''Tyrone and Henry went roving. '''May 2012: '''Flo aborted. Tyrone, Ranger, Nero and Henry went roving. One encounter with X-Men. '''June 2012: Amber aborted. Tonya was pregnant. Tyron and Nero went roving. July 2012: '''Tonya aborted. '''August 2012: '''Flo was pregnant but aborted. Amber, Heleconia, Valery, Tonya and Kisha were evicted. '''September 2012: Amber, Heleconia and Valery were all pregnant. Kisha aborted. October 2012: Amber and Heleconia lost their litters. Flo and Valery aborted. Tonya was pregnant. November 2012: '''Tonya gave birth to VQZP023, VQZF024, VQZM025 and VQZP026. '''December 2012: VQZP026 was predated. Tyrone, Ranger, Nero, Henry and Korro went roving. Janaury 2013: VQZP023 was assumed pedated. Flo was pregnant. Amber, Heleconia, Valery, Tonya, Kisha and Sophora were evicted. February 2013: Category:Meerkat Mobs